Piper and Leo's Family Again
by xheart to thee
Summary: [Slightly AU PiperLeo] Sequal to 'Piper and Leo's Family' Better yet...they are magical NOT COMPLETED. I want to get back to this and rewrite it because, well it's not fabulous. I may also change the title, it is a bit lame.
1. Default Chapter

Well here is my promised sequal to 'Piper and Leo's Family'. I hope I receive more reviews for this one than I did for 'Piper and Leo's Family' Hint hint! Teehee! Ok well the characters are the same except with one major change! They are magic (excluding Leo) and with five kids all with magic powers oh what could happen! HeHe

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own any of the Charmed crew but I own Noah, Kym, Lottie (Charlotte), Hallie and Jack (and any other characters that happen to appear!)

**Characters**

**Piper Wyatt (31) – The middle Charmed One. Her power is Molecule Manipulation.**

**Leo Wyatt (33) – Husband of Piper Wyatt. He is a very good lawyer with his own firm. Is ok with the magic thing.**

**Kym Wyatt (7) – Eldest of Piper and Leo's twins. Has the power to freeze time like her mother but she can also rewind back time. Only 30 minutes or so but her powers are only small as yet.**

**Noah Wyatt(7) - The youngest twin, he has the power to freeze time like his mother but he also can levitate objects. His powers aren't strong but will get stronger as he grows older.**

**Charlotte (Lottie) Wyatt (3) – The youngest of Piper and Leo's children she only has the power to project images from her mind. She will receive more powers as she grows up also.**

**Phoebe Halliwell (29) – She has the power of premonition and levitation. She is an advice columnist and is very successful.**

**Jack Halliwell (6) – The only child of Phoebe he only has the power of premonition but he will eventually receive more powers.**

**Prue Halliwell (33) – The eldest of the Charmed Ones and is there for the strongest. She has the power of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. **

**Hallie Halliwell (7) – She is the only child of Prue and has the power of telekinesis and being able to move from one room to another with the blink of an eyes ( I know it sounds like a demons power but it isn't the same! Well sort of but!) but she hasn't really controlled that power.**

**Ok intros over! Next Chapter is the first one! Be excited!**


	2. Chapter 1

Ok here we go Chapter 1 hope you will review!

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own any of the Charmed crew but I own Noah, Kym, Lotttie (Charlotte), Hallie and Jack (and any other characters that happen to appear!)

This fic is set three years after the events in Piper and Leo's Family.

Chapter 1

'Ok now Lottie lets go to the potty.' Piper Wyatt said as she rised from her soft, warm bed. She tossed her long chestnut brown hair over her shoulder.

'Kay.' Charlotte Wyatt said. She had soft brown curls past her shoulders and she had soft brown eyes, like her mother. She was the image of her mother as was her big sister, Kym.

Leo Wyatt turned over in his sleep and groaned. Piper looked down at her slumbering husband and kissed his head softly.

'Kissey kissey!' Charlotte said giggling. Piper reached out and grabbed her daughter and tickled her until her daughter couldn't laugh anymore. Leo groaned again and his blue/green eyes slowly opened. 'Uh oh! Sowi daddy I didn't mean to wake you.'

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. 'It's ok Lottie. I wanted to get up and enjoy tickling this little muchkin!' He said as she took Charlotte from Piper and began tickling her again. Charlotte laughed and then suddenly stopped and her bottom lip went out. 'What is it Lottie?' He asked.

'I wet my pull-ups.' She said tears filling her eyes.

'Aww its ok baby.' Piper said standing up and reaching her arms out to Charlotte who held her arms up. She lifted her small daughter and they walked into the bathroom. 'It's ok it is the first time this week and it was mommy and daddy's fault, we made you laugh. Do you still need to go potty?' She asked. Charlotte nodded her head and Piper set her down and pulled down her pyjama bottoms and Charlotte sat on her purple potty. Piper went over to the sink and Leo walked into the bathroom.

'That's my girl Charlotte!' He said smiling and his daughter who smiled back up at him with a toothy grin. He walked over and put his hands around Piper's waist. 'And good morning beautiful.' He said and he kissed her neck and breathed in her scent.

'Good morning.' She said and she turned round to face him and she planted a soft kiss on his waiting lips.

'All done mommy' Charlotte said as she stood up, pulling her pyjamas up.

'Good girl. Now come here and wash your hands like a big girl.' Piper said. Charlotte came over and Leo lifted her up and Piper washed her hands and then she dried them and Leo set her down. 'Ok now go and wake your brother and sister up for mommy.' Charlotte nodded and skipped out of the bathroom, her curls bouncing with every skip.

Charlotte slowly opened the door of her big sister, Kym's room and sneaked over to her bed. She slowly climbed on to the bed and shouted 'Boo!' at the top of her voice. Kym screamed and then looked up and saw it was her baby sister.

'Mini Me!' She said as she sat up rubbing her brown eyes. 'Mini Me' was the name Kym often used for her little sister as she was the image of her. She had chestnut brown hair half way down her back and brown eyes exactly like her mother.

Charlotte giggled and then climbed off and skipped off to her brother's room. She crept over to his bed and shouted 'Boo!' again at the top of her voice. Noah opened his eyes knowing full well it was his little sister.

'Charlotte get off!' He said grumpily. He had sandy colored hair like his father and had blue/green eyes. He was a mini Leo. People were amazed at how much Piper and Leo's children looked like them. Some said that they where them as children from the past.

Charlotte got off her brother and walked out of his room and walked over to her room where she grabbed her pink blanket and went down stairs. Kym followed behind her and Noah came soon after her.

Piper and Leo where kissing in the kitchen. For being married for over seven years they still couldn't keep their hands off one another.

'Eww please stop it.' Kym said as she walked in and sat down. Piper and Leo parted and smiled at their daughter. They all sat down and began eating breakfast.

'Lottie could you please let go of Blankie while you eat your breakfast.' Piper asked her daughter. Charlotte had Blankie in one hand and was trying to eat her cereal with the other and was getting the blanket all sticky.

'No!' She said.

'But its getting all sticky honey.' Piper said trying to reason with the toddler.

'No!' Charlotte said again. She was a very stubborn child and Leo always said she got it from Piper but of course Piper always disagreed, showing her stubbornness.

Piper sighed in defeat and shook her head at Leo who just shrugged. Kym looked at Piper. 'What is it Kymmie?'

'Nothing.' She paused. 'Am I a freak?'

Piper looked at Kym in shock. 'Of course you're not! Why would you think that?' She asked.

'Well it's just that when I was talking to a girl in my class about magic and powers, she called me a freak.' Kym said looking at the floor and shuffling her feet about.

'Well you're not a freak. You are a beautiful girl. My baby girl.' Piper said getting up and going over and she kissed the top of her daughter's head. 'But remember Kym you cant tell anyone about your powers because it has to be a big secret.'

'Yea ok.' Kym said. She got up from the chair and went upstairs to get ready for school. Noah followed her.

'Mommy.' Charlotte asked.

'Whatty?' Piper asked. She got up and took Leo's bowl and took Charlottes, whether she was finished or not.

'Can I go to big school wif Kymmie and Noah?' She asked in a her small voice.

'No Lottie you cant but you will go to big school soon.' Leo said standing up and picking her up. 'Now lets go get you dressed.'

'I have set out some clothes for her' Piper shouted from the kitchen.

'Mommy.' Leo and Charlotte both said simultaneously. They walked upstairs to her bedroom. 'Ok Charlotte big girl pants?'

'No.' She said simply.

'Why not?' He asked.

'Because I not a big girl.' She said and she stuck her thumb in her mouth and began to fiddle with the ends of her hair.

'Ok but mommy wont be pleased.' Leo said. He got her dressed in blue jeans with a flower on them and a light blue top. He left the hair to Piper and they walked back down stairs again.

'There is my beautiful baby girl.' Piper said. Charlotte's face lit up and she ran to her open arms. 'What do you want to do today?'

'Um...Play!' She said with a lisp as her thumb was still tightly placed in her mouth.

'Ok. Sure.' Piper said. Kym and Noah walked down the stairs. Kym dressed in blue jeans and a pink top. Noah in jeans and a hoody. 'Have fun kids. Daddy is leaving you over.' Piper said waving to her twins. They left with Leo and Piper looked back at Charlotte. 'Ok Play!' She set her down and Charlotte ran of giggling and Piper chased her round. Ok I'm gona get you!'

Charlottes squeals of delight could be heard through out the Manor. Piper and Charlotte continued this game until it ended in tears.

'Aow mommy it hurts!' Charlotte said holding her knee. 'Aow aow!'

'Sssh you're ok.' She said soothingly. She lifted her up and set her on her knee and kissed her knee. 'There all better.' Charlotte smiled and Piper wiped her tears. Charlotte put her thumb in her mouth again and laid her head on Piper's shoulder and her eyes slowly closed. Piper stood up and sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV and she rubbed Charlottes fore head with her hand softly. Charlotte fell into a deep slumber.

Ok end of the first chapter just to start it off a bit. The sisters are gona be in the next chapter! Please review if you like it! Love Molly xoxo


	3. Chapter 2

Ok a new chapter! Thankyou for the reviews I love ya all!

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own any of the Charmed crew but I own Noah, Kym, Lotttie (Charlotte), Hallie and Jack (and any other characters that happen to appear!)

Chapter 2

'Ok c'mon Kymmie we're going to be late and you know how much Aunt Prue hates people being late.' Piper shouted up the stairs.

'Yea I'm coming. I just wanted to get my doll.' Kym shouted back. Piper rolled her eyes and went back to Charlotte.

'LEO! Will you strap Lottie into her seat please?' Piper said. Leo exited the lounge and came over.

'Sure honey.' He took Charlotte's hand and took her out to Piper's Jeep and buckled her in.

Kym came running down the stairs with her doll and ran out to the car. 'About time young lady. You're nearly as bad as your Aunt Phoebe. I can't wait to see what you will be like as a teenager!' She said and she went out the door and locked it. They drove to Piper's sister, Prue's house.

'Mommy are we there yet?' Noah asked.

'Nearly.' Piper said. She turned round in her seat.

'Mommy why are we going to Aunty Pwue's?' Charlotte asked.

'To see her and Hallie duh!' Kym said.

Charlotte's lip went out. 'I was only asking.' She whimpered. Piper rubbed her leg soothingly. Kym looked at her touching her sister. She narrowed her eyes in jealousy. She wasn't the only girl anymore. She was the big sister, the responsible one. She didn't like not getting a lot of attention from her mom.

'Piper, can we have a chat when we get to Prue's?' Leo asked. He had been noticing Kym feeling left out and was worried about her.

'Yea sure honey, why?' Piper asked. She turned round in her seat to face the front.

'Just.' Leo said and continued driving. They arrived at Prue's house and Kym, Noah and Charlotte ran to their cousin. Piper and Leo walked in behind them.

'Hey Prue.' Leo said.

'Hey Leo.' Prue said. 'Hey Piper.' She said to Piper who was over at Charlotte.

'Hey Prue.' Piper said. She kissed the top of Charlotte's head and then came over to them. She stood beside Leo.

'Uh...Piper can we have a chat.' Leo said.

'Yea sure. Excuse us Prue.' Piper said. She and Leo went over to the door and opened it and stood out side on the steps. 'What is it Leo?'

'Well it's just that I have noticed Kym feeling slightly left out by all the attention that you've been giving Charlotte.' He said.

'What do you mean?' She said. She didn't understand where Leo was coming from.

'Well I sometimes notice her sitting back from you because you are with Lottie.' He said.

'Oh right. I haven't noticed anything.' She said.

'Well you wouldn't because you spend so much time with Charlotte. Look I don't want you to feel like you shouldn't be spending time with Charlotte it's just that maybe you should give some of your affection to Kym.' Leo said.

'Yea ok.' Piper said. She was still shocked that her daughter had been acting like this. It wasn't Kym.

'Ok.' He smiled and he hugged her close. They returned inside and Piper went over to her children who were playing with one another using magic of course.

'Now lemme show you' Hallie said. She was older then Kym so she felt in charge. She raised her hand and moved the pillow and hit Jack on the head.

'Aow!' He shouted. 'No fair. I don't have any good powers to dop to you!'

'Haha!' Kym said. She turned round and saw her mom. She turned back round and faced her brother.

Piper noticed her turn round again and she felt her heart break. She went over to her. 'Hey ya kids. What do you say we play hide and go seek and I'll count.'

'Yay mommy!' Charlotte said and she ran over to her mom. 'I wana count wif you!'

'Well actually I wanted Kymmie to count with me.' She said, smiling. Kym turned round to face her mom and her face lit up with joy.

'Really?' Kym asked.

'Yes.' Piper said. She went over to her and took her hand ad they walked over to the couch. 'Ok now go and hide and we wil count to 100 and go and find you. Now go!' She said. The four children scattered around the house. Little Charlotte hid under the table thinking she wouldn't be seen. Jack ran up stairs and hid in a cupboard. Hallie went into the attic and hid behind a couch. Noah ran into his cousns room and hid below the bed.

'98, 99,' Piper said.

'100!' Kym shouted. They got up and started searching for the children. Piper went into the kitchen and saw Charlottes pink shoes poke out from underneath the table. Kym walked in behind her and Piper put her finger to her lips and motioned her to keep quiet.

'I wonder where Lottie could be Kym?' Piper said.

'Um...I don't know.' Kym said trying not to laugh.

'Oh well lets go upstairs.' Piper said. They heard soft giggles and smiled. They went upstairs and went into Jacks room and looked in the wardrobe and in cupboards and then Kym looked under the bed.

'I found you!' She said. Noah got out from underneath the bed.

'No fair! I wanted to win!' He said.

'Oh well you didn't. Now lets go find Hallie.' Piper said. The three of them went towards a few cupboards and looked in them but couldn't see Hallie.

'I know lets try the attic!' Kym said. They walked up the stairs to the attic. They looked in and couldn't see her. Kym went over and looked in the box but couldn't see her. Piper decided to go look in the couch. She looked behind it and saw two green eyes peer up at her.

'Found you!' She said. She helped Hallie out from behind the couch. The four of them headed down stairs into the kitchen. They all saw Charlottes shoes but pretended not too. Kym looked in a cup board, Noah behind a book case, Hallie in the utility room and Piper looked in another cupboard.

'I cant see her.' Kym said,

'Me either.' Hallie said.

'Nope.' Noah said.

Charlotte giggled. Piper smiled and bent down to the table. 'FOUND YOU!' She said. Chatlotte burst into fits of giggles and Piper pulled her out by her feet and picked her up and tickled her. She went over to Kym and hugged her and kissed her head. 'My girls!'

Ok end of that wee one! Please review! Im gona write a new chappie to my other fic now! Bye love Molly xoxo


	4. Chapter 3

Thank for all your wicked reviews, keep em rolling in!

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own any of the Charmed crew but I own Noah, Kym, Lotttie (Charlotte), Hallie and Jack (and any other characters that happen to appear!)

Chapter 3

Piper was cleaning the kitchen and Lottie was sitting in her chair at the table drawing and singing.

'You're my honeybun, sugar plum, pumby-umby-umkin, you're my sweetie pie. You're my cuppycake, gumdrop, snoogums-boogums, you're the apple of my eye. And I love you so and I want you to know that I'll always be wite here. And i love to sing sweet songs to you because you...are...soo...dear' Lottie repeated the song.

'Mommy can we buy a baby brother for me?' Lottie asked out of the blue.

Piper turned around to face her. She wasn't expecting her daughter to come out with a question like that, 'Um...sweetie you don't buy babies.' She said.

Lottie cocked her head. 'Well where do you get them?'

Piper sat down on her knees at eye level with her daughter. 'Well when a mommy and daddy love each other very much the stork comes and gives them a baby.' (**AN**: My mum told me that when I was about three or four and of course innocent as I was (and still am!) I believed her!)

'Oh ok. Well can the stork come today?' She asked.

'Um..i think he is busy today. Maybe another time.' Piper said. She kissed her daughters head and went back to her cleaning. Leo walked into the kitchen.

'Where is my favorite girl?' Leo said.

'Me!' Lottie shouted. She ran over to him. He lifted her up.

'What about me?' Piper asked. Leo smiled and went over to her and kissed her cheek.

'Mommy stop it!' Charlotte said.

'Ok.' She said. Leo set Charlotte down and she skipped off back to her drawing. Leo walked over to Piper and put arms on her waist.

'So how is my favorite girl?' He said putting emphasis on 'favorite'

'She is fine. Tired off cleaning. I can't be bothered doing it. I'll just be lazy.' She set the cloth down. 'Ill do it tomorrow. Now where were we?' She said. She kissed Leo softly.

'Uh...maybe we should move this into the lounge we don't want certain eyes watching.' He said.

'Oh yea you're right.' She said. They walked into the lounge and sat down on the couch. Leo kissed Piper softly. It got quite heavy until they heard the front door close. Piper sat up and started doing up her buttons on her shirt. Kym walked in.

'I saw you guys, its ok!' She said. She walked off a bit but then stopped and turned around to face them. 'Um...mom can I ask you a question?'

'Yea sure sweetie.' Piper said fixing her hair which had been messed up during hers and Leo's make out session.

'Well in school people in my class were talking about where babies come from and I said that they came from the stork like you told me but everyone just laughed at me.' Kym said.

Piper looked at Leo. They had told all their children that the stork brought babies to mommys and daddys. 'Oh well...' she paused and looked to Leo.

'Well you see, come here and sit down.' He said. Kym went over and sat in between her parents and looked up at her dad with her brown eyes. 'what where the kids saying?'

Kym looked to floor. 'They said that mommys and daddys have to do something together to have a baby. What do they have to do?'

'Well they're right they do have to do something.' Piper said.

'But what?' Kym asked.

'Leo...' Piper said.

'When a mommy and daddy love each other very much. They kiss and then they have a baby.' He said.

Piper just looked at him. 'And that is how you get a baby.'

'But how come people in my class said that they make lots of noise?' Kym asked.

Piper knew she wasn't going to stop asking questions until they said exactly what her friends had said. 'Well when people kiss they sometimes make a lot of noise.'

'Oh ok. Well bye!' She said and stood up and skipped off upstairs, her braids jumping as she did so.

'Phew!' Leo said laying back into the chair. 'I didn't think we would be in that situation for a few years!'

'Well our kids are very inquisitive beings! Take after me.' She said and lay back into Leo's arms.

'Yep they are. Perfect children.' He said kissing the top of Pipers head.

Up stairs in Kym's room she was drawing when Charlotte walked in.

'Kymmie can I play with you?' She asked.

'No go away!' She said.

'But I only want to play.' She said tears filling her eyes.

'Well I don't want to so go away!' Kym said.

Charlotte wiped her eyes and walked out of the room. She walked over to her brothers room but he wasn't there. She went to the play room to see if he was there but he wasn't. She sat down on the floor and played with her doll.

'Look Sally.' She said.

'Yea I see it Bailey.' She said, trying to put on a lower voice.

She sat there playing with her dolls by herself for a few mintutes. She got up and went into Piper and Leo's room and went into the closet which used to be her room when she was a baby. She climbed onto a pile of clothes and lay back and put her thumb in her mouth and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Ok I know a crap ending but I couldn't think of anything else! Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Thankyou for your reviews! Wicked!

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own any of the Charmed crew but I own Noah, Kym, Lotttie (Charlotte), Hallie and Jack (and any other characters that happen to appear!)

Chapter 4

It had been a few hours since Charlotte had gone upstairs to Piper and Leo's room. Piper was preparing dinner.

'Um...have you seen Charlotte honey?' She asked Leo who was helping Noah with his homework.

'No why?' He said standing up.

'Well it's just I haven't seen her sine you came home and I'm worried.' She said. Leo went over to her.

'Well I'm sure she is just playing with Kym. Don't worry, it doesn't suit you.' He smiled.

'Yea you're right.' She said. She looked over Leo's shoulder and saw Kym walk in. Piper waited for Charlotte to follow. 'Kym where is Charlotte?'

'I don't know mommy. She asked if I would play with her but I told her to go away.' She said and went into the lounge to watch TV.

'Leo...' Piper said. 'I'll go look upstairs.' She said and walked upstairs. She went into Kym's room but Charlotte was no where to be found. She searched Noah's room and the playroom. She went back downstairs to Leo who was looking around the kitchen and lounge.

'She isn't here, is she up there?' He said. Piper shook her head. 'Well I'm sure she is here somewhere.' He paused and opened his arms to Piper who fell into them. 'Charlotte?' He said loudly.

Up stairs in Piper and Leo's room Charlotte turned in her sleep. She still had her thumb in her mouth and her eyelids where closed tightly.

'Charlotte?' He shouted louder. Piper looked up at him. He let go of her and headed upstairs again to look again. He searched all the kids rooms but didn't see her. He heard a whimper come from their room. He walked and saw the closet door slightly open. He headed over and opened it slowly to see his baby daughter in a deep sleep. He smiled and shut the door of the closet. He crept out of the room and headed down the stairs were Piper was sitting on a chair. She looked up to see him.

'Well did you find her?' She asked.

'Come here.' He said and held out his hand and she took it. They walked up the stairs and went into their bedroom.

'Leo I'm not in the mood.' She said letting go of his hand.

'No.' He whispered and took her hand again.

'Why are we whispering?' She whispered.

'Sssh' he said. He went over to the closet and opened it with his hand. Piper looked it and smiled at the picture that met her eyes. She looked up at Leo and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

'What a picture.' She whispered.

'Yea,' Leo smiled. They left the room and headed downstairs where Kym and Noah were arguing over what TV show to watch.

'No! I don't want to watch a stupid girlie show!' He said and snatched the remote from her.

'Well I don't want to watch your stupid show! Give me!' She said and took the remote back.

'Stop it both of you!' Leo said.

The twins stopped straight away and sat down on a chair leaving the remote sitting on the floor.

'No one will be watching TV because we are going to make some dinner and you two are going to help.' He said. Kym's face lit up. She loved cooking with her mom. Noah's face fell.

'But..' He said trying to think of an excuse.

'No buts. Now come on.' He said. Kym jumped off the chair and walked into the kitchen with Piper and Nah shuffled along behind her reluctantly.

'Now who wants to stir it?' Piper asked. Noah and Kym both raised their hands. Noah had come to enjoy the cooking when he found out they were making chocolate cake for pudding.

'Ok well saying as Kym got to add the ingredients we will let Noah stir.' Piper said and gave Noah the wooden spoon and he began to stir.

'Don't worry Kym you get to lick the bowl!' Leo said.

'Yea!' Kym said. Noah stopped stirring.

'No fair!' He said.

'No one will be licking the bowl. Lottie will get to do that.' Piper said. Kym and Noah looked at each other and then back to Piper.

'But she didn't even help!' Noah said.

'I know but she is the youngest. Now stop complaining and stir. Kym come here and help me make the chocolate sauce for the top. Leo help him will you.' She said. Leo nodded and watched his son stir the bowl occasionally splashing bits out.

'Ok Kym now mix the bowl slowly.' Piper said. Kym stirred the bowl. Piper looked to the corner of her eye were she saw Charlotte standing watching them whilst rubbing her eyes. 'Hey baby girls.' She said and went over. Charlotte held her arms up and Piper lifted her up. 'Did you have a big sleep?'

'Yea.' Charlotte said. She lay her head on Piper's shoulder. Piper kissed her head and headed back to Kym.

'Ok Piper Noah is done.' Leo said. Piper turned around to see Noah holding the mixing bowl smiling proudly. She smiled and went over to them. She handed Charlotte to Leo and took the bowl from him and brought it over to the cake tin and poured the mixture in. Once it was spread nicely she placed it in the oven.

'There we go now lets clean up.' She said.

Everyone's faces fell.

'I'm kidding!' She said. '_Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause this scene to become unseen' _ She said. 'I know personal gain but I really couldn't be bothered!' She said. Leo smiled at his wife. The five of them walked into the lounge and sat down to watch TV. A show picked by Piper.

Ok now you all know what to do....REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

Lovely reviews I had going on there but a bit more would he lovely even more!

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own any of the Charmed crew but I own Noah, Kym, Lotttie (Charlotte), Hallie and Jack (and any other characters that happen to appear!)

This one will be a mainly Piper and Leo centred one with you know the word........Fluff!

Chapter 5

The sun shone through the open curtains creating shadows onto two sleeping figures. The figures were wrapped in each others arms and dreaming. The left figure stirred and their eyes opened. The figure was Piper. She squeezed out of her husbands firm, safe grip and stretched. She yawned and sat up in bed and looked down at her husband. She smiled evilly and leant down and kissed him on the lips softly. When she didn't get any reaction she kissed him again this time more passionately. Still no reaction. She sighed and leant in and was now on top of him and kissed his chest making trails all the way up to his neck. Leo smiled but didn't open his eyes. She came to his lips and planted hers on to his and kissed him again. She continued kissing him and Leo couldn't hold it anymore and started kissing her back. Piper smiled triumphantly. Leo started kissing her neck and Piper breathed heavily and closed her eyes. Leo starting kissing her bare shoulders and Piper fell off him and lay down in the bed. Leo kissed her lips again and then his hand went up to her shoulders and slid her thin straps down and kissed her shoulders again. Piper breathed heavily again and her hands roamed her husbands bare back. Leo's hand filed through Piper's long hair and came to her bra strap. He undid it. Piper got to Leo's pyjama bottoms. She was just about to pull them down when the door opened suddenly. Leo and Piper looked around and Kym came running in. Leo sighed and climbed off his wife and fixed himself. Piper went red and did her bra strap again.

'Good morning sunshine.' Piper said as Kym came up beside the bed and climbed on.

'Mommy what were you and daddy doing?' Kym asked.

'What do you mean?' Piper asked.

'Daddy was on top of you kissing your neck and shoulders and you were touching him. Why?' She asked, blinking her eyes.

Piper looked at Leo who smiled. 'How did you know?'

'I saw you. I was outside you room and I saw you. Why were you doing that?'

'Well we were just kissing that is what mommies and daddies do.' Piper said.

'Why did you make a noise then? Like the noise I heard from you guys room last night too?' She asked.

Leo looked at his daughter. 'Well last night we had a pillow fight and I hit mommy hard and she moaned because it hurt. Yep that was it.' Leo said.

'Yep daddy's right.' Piper said. Kym just nodded and looked back to the door.

'Come in!' She shouted. The door opened more and Noah and Charlotte ran in and climbed on the bed too.

'We saw you too!' Charlotte said giggling as she climbed in between Piper and Leo, nestling herself deep in a pillow.

Piper shut her eyes. Leo laughed and put his hand over his daughter's eyes and kissed Piper's head. Charlotte pushed the hand off and looked up at them smiling. Noah and Kym looked oddly at them.

'Ok go and get dressed kids and then come back and we will go out for breakfast.' Piper said. The kids all screamed with glee and ran off to get dressed. Piper lay back down in the bed and smiled up at Leo. 'Where were we?'

'I think we were about here.' He said and kissed her softly. 'But I think we should leave this for tonight.'

'Your right.' She kissed him once more and got out of bed. She heard more giggling and came to the door and saw Charlotte standing giggling. 'Charlotte.' She said simply. She headed down stairs in her dressing gown.

Half an hour later Leo strolled in dressed and smiling.

'Why the happy face honey?' Piper asked as she ate her last bit of pancake.

'No reason.' He said and bent down and kissed her head.

Piper looked at him with her eyes narrowed. 'What?'

'Nothing. Ok kids go and get ready.' Leo said. The kids all smiled and ran up stairs and returned a few moments later with small bags. Lottie came toddling down the stairs with her pyjamas hanging out the top of the bag and her toothbrush poking out the side. When she reached the bottom stair she tripped over her pyjama leg and fell to the floor. Her eyes filled with tears but Kym gave her a stern look mirroring her mother's stern look and Charlotte blinked back the tears and stood up.

'Leo?' Piper asked confused.

Leo simply smiled and went over to them. He whispered something into Kym's ear and she went over towards the door. Noah followed her and Leo helped Charlotte put her stuff in her bag properly. He went over to the door with them and opened it. Standing there was Phoebe and Prue. They were smiling.

'Ready kids?' Prue asked and the three small children all nodded. 'Good. Let's go!' She said. She held out her hands and Kym and Charlotte took one.

'Prue? Phoebe?' Piper said as she walked over to them. 'What is going on?'

'Um...well it was all Leo's idea so I'm sure he will tell you. Say bye kids!' Phoebe said.

'Bye.' They said together and left without another word.

'Ok what is this all about?' Piper asked Leo.

'Well I was thinking that because we are always interrupted by our angels that maybe we could have a weekend with just us.' Leo smiled his killer smile and Piper smiled back. 'Ill take that as a yes?' Piper leant up and kissed his lips.

'I love you.' She whispered. He smiled. They looked into one another's eyes and could see deep into their mind. 'Ok well what have you got planned?' She walked forward a bit and planted her self in Leo's chest.

'Well I was thinking we could go for a picnic.' He suggested.

'Ok. I'll go get stuff made.' She said.

'No already there.' He said. He went to the kitchen and returned with a picnic basket. 'All right let's go.' He said. He held out his hand and she took it and they walked, hand in hand, to the park.

'Stop it Leo.' Piper said giggling.

'Or what?' He said and continued to tickle her.

A young couple walked past them. The girl was pregnant and the man had his hand on the swelled bump smiling. Piper stopped giggling and looked at them smiling. Leo noticed her smiling and stopped.

'What is it?' He asked.

'Nothing.' She said and turned round. 'Ok my turn!' She began tickling Leo and he couldn't control his laughter.

'I think we should start heading back.' Piper said as she looked up to the sky which had twinkling star formations appearing.

'Yea maybe you're right.' He said. They began packing the things away and they began walking back.

Piper was looking in front of her thinking about the young couple who walked past them earlier on in the park. She thought of the pregnant woman and smiled to herself again. She could see the look of happiness in her face and of her husbands. She thought back to when she was first pregnant and how happy she was. And how happy she was when she found out she was expecting twins. And then she remember when she found out she was pregnant again. She was so happy that day. She thought she was only going to have Kym and Noah. She thought back to a few days ago when Charlotte asked if she could have a baby brother. Piper had shook the idea off of having any more children but the more she thought about it the more she wanted it. She knew Leo wouldn't agree to any more children so she just shrugged and continued to walk home.

'Piper hurry up. I need the bathroom.' Leo shouted into the bathroom.

'Well use one of the others.' Piper shouted back through the door.

'No this one is closer!' He said.

'Ok.' Piper said. The door opened and Piper walked out and Leo ran in. Piper smiled as she heard Leo go to the toilet and sigh in relief. 'Men.' She said and headed over to the bed. She climbed in and opened her book. She heard the loo flush and saw Leo come out of the room in the corner of her eye.

'Well Mrs Wyatt. Do you really think that you can read tonight after I sent our children away?' He asked seductively.

'Well actually yes.' She said.

'Well you thought wrong.' He went over to her and took the book from her hands and set it on the bed side table. 'now.' He climbed into the bed beside her and kissed her.

'Leo I'm not really in the mood.' She said. She lay down in the bed.

'What?' He said sitting up.

'I'm tired and I just want to sleep. Night.' She said and lay down in bed and shut her eyes. Leo looked at her and shook his head. He shrugged and kissed he shoulder and turned around and went to sleep. This was not how he had planned the night to be like. He sighed and closed his eyes and went off to sleep.

Ok there we go another wee chappy! Please review! Love ya!


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews!

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own any of the Charmed crew but I own Noah, Kym, Lotttie (well Lissy owns her sort of because she loved her so much I gave her to her!) (Charlotte), Hallie and Jack (and any other characters that happen to appear!)

Chapter 6

The next morning Piper woke up to see an empty space beside her. She looked at the clock and it said 9:00 AM. She assumed Leo was down stairs so she got up and headed down stairs. She saw an empty kitchen and a note attached to a tray of food.

'_Sorry Honey had to go into work. The kids are coming back at 10:00. Love Leo.'_

She sighed. She decided to go get dressed as the kids were coming soon and she would eat the breakfast later. She went upstairs and got into the shower. As she was washing her hair she put her hands on her stomach. She pushed her stomach out to make herself look pregnant and she caressed it. She smiled. She liked the look. She washed her hair and got out of the shower and got dressed. Just as she touched the last step on the stairs the door opened and Charlotte ran in followed by her brother and sister and her two cousins.

'I'm going to get you.' Hallie shouted. She was chasing her little cousin and Kym, Noah and Jack were helping.

Piper couldn't help but smile. She looked over to the door and Phoebe and Prue walked in carrying the kids' bags.

'Here let me carry it Prue.' Phoebe said.

'I can do it.' Prue said.

A confused look appeared on Piper's face but then she shook it off. 'Hey! Thanks for bringing them back.'

'No probs!' Phoebe said. 'Don't push Jack!' She shouted.

'Sorry Mom.' Jack shouted back.

'Aow!' Kym shouted.

'Stop nipping Noah.' Piper shouted.

'Okay!' Noah shouted back.

'How did you know he was nipping her, your back was turned to them.' Prue said.

'I just know.' Piper said and smiled.

'Flip me. You're good.' Prue said.

'I know.' She smiled, 'Ok well let's go sit down.' They headed into the lounge and sat down.

'Here Prue here's a pillow.' Phoebe said handing her a pillow.

'Thanks but I'm ok.' She said giving it back.

'Sorry I just want you to be comfortable.' Phoebe said.

'Ok what is going on with you two?' Piper asked.

'Well Andy has been back in town for a few months as you know and well...' Prue smiled.

'Is there more to that or are you just going to leave me hanging?' Piper asked.

'Well I'm pregnant.' She smiled.

Piper's face fell. 'Oh.' She plastered a fake smile on her face. 'Congratulations!' She got up and hugged her. 'I'm going to be an aunt again!'

Phoebe had noticed Piper's facial expression and she made a self note to go talk to her later about it.

'Come join Pheebs.' Piper said opening her arm for her to join.

The kids ran in and saw them all hugging again. 'What's going on?' Kym asked.

'Do they know?' Piper asked. Prue shook her head. 'Shall I tell them?' Prue nodded. 'Well um...Hallie your mommy is going to have a baby. Noah, Kym, Lottie and Jack you're going to have a new baby cousin.

'Yay!' Charlotte said and she ran over to them. 'Make it a boy!'

'Aww baby you can't chose if it's going to be a boy or girl.' Piper said lifting her up.

'Oh, well I want a brother then mommy! Get me one!' Charlotte said.

Piper looked at Charlotte 'Um...no baby we can't'

'Why not? Hallie is getting a brother so why can't I have one?' Charlotte asked cocking her head.

'You just can't ok.' Piper said angering rising in her voice.

Charlotte, taken aback by her mom's outburst, just nodded.

'Good now go and play.' She set her down and the children all ran off. 'Ok tea anyone?'

'Um...yes please.' Prue said. Phoebe nodded and Piper left the room. 'Um...what is wrong with her?'

'I don't know Prue but I'm going to find out.' Phoebe said and she stood up and walked off like a woman on a mission.

Piper was pouring the tea into cups when she heard footsteps. 'Charlotte go back and play and no you can't have a brother.' She said.

'Well if she can't have a brother can I have a word?' Phoebe asked.

Piper tuned round. 'Phoebe, sorry I thought you were Charlotte. Do you want something other than tea?'

'Yes, a word.' Phoebe said and she sat down at the table.

'What do you mean?' Piper asked.

'Well let's just say I'm very good at reading people and your reaction to Prue's news wasn't exactly great.'

'What. What do you mean?' Piper asked. She sat down at the table.

'Well when she told you the news you had this huge fake smile plastered on your face. What was that all about?'

Piper looked at her. 'Nothing I'm happy for her honest.' She lied.

'Piper...look I'm no shrink but are you okay?' Phoebe asked putting her hand on her sisters hand.

'Me? I'm fine! Yeah fine!' She said as she stood up. 'Well lets not let this get cold or Prue will kill me!' She got the tea and went back into the lounge. Phoebe just watched her leave and then shook her head.

A few hours later Prue and co. were leaving.

'Bye honey!' Piper said to Prue. 'And again congratulations! Bye-Bye baby!' Piper said as she kissed Prue's still small stomach.

'Thank you!' Prue said. 'Now get off!'

'Ok sorry.' Piper said and she stood back. 'Bye Pheebs.'

'Bye.' Phoebe said and they left. Piper looked around to see Kym, Noah and Charlotte sleeping on the sofa beside one another. She smiled at the sight. She went over to them and placed a blanket over them. 'My angels.'

Ok end of that chapter! Next chapter is more on Piper's yearnings if you get what I mean!


	8. Chapter 7

Ok well thankyu for the reviews but I want a little more or I probably won't continue this fic.

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own any of the Charmed crew but I own Noah, Kym, Lotttie (well Lissy owns her sort of because she loved her so much I gave her to her!) (Charlotte), Hallie and Jack (and any other characters that happen to appear!)

Chapter 7

Piper was busying herself in the kitchen trying to get her mind off Prue's announcement. They had just left a few moments ago and Piper couldn't stop thinking about Prue's pregnancy. She had something Piper wanted. Prue had seemed so happy about it and Piper had tried to cover her jealousy but of course ever the empathy Phoebe had seen through it. Piper knew that she wanted another baby. She had ever since she had Charlotte. She loved the feeling of being a mom. She snapped out of her daydream when she heard the front door slam. She gathered the plates from the bench and carried them over to the table and from the corner of her eye she saw Leo walk in, smile upon his face.

'Hello.' He said and they greeted each other with a kiss. 'How is Prue and co.?'

'Well they are fine and Prue is pregnant.' Piper said, again plastering a smile on her face,

'Oh well that's great.' Leo said. He hadn't notice his wife's face. 'Where are the kids?'

'They are watching TV.' She said and went back to the cooker to serve dinner. 'Tell them to come in here because dinner is ready.'

'Ok honey.' And with that he left to greet his children. Piper placed food on each of the plates and then sat down at the table waiting for her family to join her. She heard feet running into the kitchen and she saw Charlotte sit down across from Piper. The rest of them joined her soon after.

'So how was school Kym?' Piper asked.

'It was ok.' She said.

'I had a really good day mommy.' Charlotte said beaming.

'Yea well you're just a baby yours isn't school.' Noah said.

'Now Noah she isn't a baby.' Piper said.

'So honey how was your day?' Leo asked.

'Fine I guess.' Piper said. 'Lottie don't play with your food. You either eat it or you don't!' She said angrily.

Charlotte's bottom lip went out and her brown eyes filled with tears. She set down her fork and climbed off the chair and ran upstairs, crying as she went.

Leo looked at Piper, 'What did you do that for? She wasn't doing anything wrong?' He said harshly.

Piper looked at him. 'I...just, 'Her eyes filled with tears and she got off her chair. Leo grabbed her hand.

'Piper...'He said, worry in his voice.

'Just leave me alone.' She whispered and left the kitchen and went upstairs to her room. She walked into her room and fell onto bed, not paying heed to the tears falling.

'Daddy why did mommy leave?' Kym asked.

'I don't know Kymmie. I don't know.' He said still staring at the stairs.

Piper was still in bed, wet patches forming on her pillow. She heard her baby girl crying in her room and she felt a pang of guilt wash over her. She had shouted at her daughter for no reason other than she wasn't in a good mood. She hugged the pillow on her bed. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber and a dream. She was in a room and she saw a bright light in front of her and she followed the light and saw a crib. She heard a baby crying. She went towards the crying baby and every time she got closer the crib it got further and further away. She walked quicker to the crib wanting to hold the small child, too sooth it. The bright light disappeared and she arrived to the crib to find the small baby crying, face red and eyes blood shot. She reached in and lifted it out and rocked it back and forth soothing the baby.

'Sssh its ok I got you.' She whispered and kissed the soft skin. Suddenly a chair appeared behind her and she sat down on the chair, rocking back and forth with the now sleeping baby. She smiled down at the baby.

'_This is what you want..._' She heard a distant voice say. She looked to where the voice was coming from and she saw her mother floating, emanating a bright glow from her. _'Don't ignore what you so desperately desire.' _ She looked at her mom and smiled. She hadn't seen her mother since she was small. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her mother smiled back at her and then disappeared. Piper looked to the empty space and then back to the child. Suddenly the baby and everything disappeared and she woke up with a jump. She looked down to see Charlotte in a foetal position sound asleep. She crawled over to her and lifted her up. Charlotte stirred but then went back to sleep. Piper rocked her and kissed her head.

'Sorry Angel.' She said. She thought about the dream she had just had. What had it meant? She knew what it meant and her mom was right. She did want another baby. A lot. But what would Leo think? Would he want more children?

Oo does he or does he not? Oh well you will just have to review to find out!


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks for reviews! I know sooo long since the last update but I hadn't a clue what to right and I don't think people are liking this fic anyways!

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own any of the Charmed crew but I own Noah, Kym, Lotttie (well Lissy owns her sort of because she loved her so much I gave her to her!) (Charlotte), Hallie and Jack (and any other characters that happen to appear!)

Chapter 8 

Piper woke up to find Charlotte still sleeping in her arms. She stood up gently lifting Charlotte and set her in her bed. She placed a small blanket over her and left the room and walked down stairs. Leo heard feet and looked up from behind the paper. He saw Piper. She walked over towards him.

'Hey.' She said softly.

'Hi.' He set his paper down and stood up. 'Are you ok?'

Piper knew she had to tell him that she wanted a baby but how? What could she say? She had never had to ask before because they sort of just happened. What would she say?

'Um...Sort of.' She said. _Sort of?_! She mentally yelled at herself.

'Sort of ? Piper what is it? You were snappy at the table so something is bothering you. Tell me.' His eyes brows knit together.

She looked up at him with her brown eyes. He lifted his hand and took hers in his. He sat down and pulled her beside him. She continued to look into his eyes.

'Piper what is it?'

'Well...' She whispered. 'I've been thinking.' She said.

'About what?' He asked. He didn't know what was wrong with his wife but he wanted to and he was going to get it out of her.

'I want another baby.' She said, in a soft whisper.

'You want what?' He said. He hadn't heard what she had said.

'I want to have another baby.' She said louder this time. Leo heard her that time. He wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't expected this. He thought she was happy with the twins and Lottie.

'You do?' He asked. Piper looked at him and nodded her head. She knew by his reaction that he was keen on the idea.

'Leo, I have been thinking about this for a long time and I want it. I know I do. Look I can tell you're not keen on the idea so I'll let you think about it.' She said letting go of his hand. Leo watched her walk into the kitchen. He breathed heavily and then sunk into the chair. He didn't know what to say let alone think. He loved his kids dearly and enjoyed them being small and playing with them but he also wanted to get past the small age and grow up and eventually leave. He could see in Piper's eyes that she did want this and she wanted it bad. He wanted to give Piper the world and everything she wanted and he could afford it, but giving her another baby? He didn't know. He decided to go for a walk. He left a small note for his wife and left the house closing the door. Piper jumped and dropped the fork onto the floor with a clang when she heard the door shut.

Leo walked down the cold, winter street which he lived on. He breathed and his breath formed in the air. He came shivered and pulled his jacket closer to his body. He came to a bench and sat down on the cold wood. He sighed and looked out over to the clearing of grass. He saw a father pushing his new born baby in its stroller along the path through the grass. He smiled as he watched the father make faces at the baby in hope of making it smile. He had remembered doing that with the twins as he pushed them in their double stroller and how he enjoyed seeing their small faces light up and the feeling of proud flowing through him. Proud that he had and his wife had not only created one angel but two. And he also remembered hearing about Piper's news of Charlotte. He was so happy. He loved his twins and having another baby would complete him but having another one?

He sat for about 30 minutes thinking about everything and then he shivered and decided that maybe he should go home. He stood up and headed back home. He got to the front door and opened it slowly. He walked in a bit and suddenly someone grabbed his leg. He looked down to see Charlotte holding on to his leg and then he heard giggling and Kym ran down the stairs.

'No no! Don't get me! Daddy is saving me!!' Charlotte shouted out.

'Nuh uh! Daddy isn't playing! Stop being such a cheat!' Kym said and she grabbed Charlottes leg. 'Let go Lottie!'

'No!' Charlotte screamed out. She gripped harder onto Leo's leg.

'Lottie, baby let go of Daddy because he has to go and talk to mommy.' Charlotte reluctantly let go and ran off while Kym was looking in the mirror. She giggled and Kym turned round and growled like a lion and ran off chasing her up stairs. Leo smiled and then he heard soft sniffing. He knew it was Piper. He went towards the kitchen and peered in through the crack in the hinge. He saw his wife sitting on the kitchen chair with a hankie in one hand, crying. His heart broke at the pain he had caused her all because he didn't give her a straight answer. But he couldn't just give her one. He needed to think about it and now he had he was sure of his answer. He opened the door and walked in. Piper looked up and wiped her eyes and got off the chair and went back to the work top and continued slicing carrots.

'Piper.' Leo said. She stopped but didn't look round. 'Look I thought about what you said.' She turned round and Leo saw her red eyes.

'Look Leo I understand that you don't want this I mean we have three kids already and having another would cost more and...' she stopped and began crying again. Leo went over to her but she pushed him off.

'Piper...' He said. 'Listen to me. I want to have another baby. Piper I do.' He whispered. She looked up at him, her eyes still producing tears.

'Really?' She choked out.

'Yes, really.' He smiled and she fell into his arms. She let out a cry and Leo hugged her tightly and sshed her.

'Oh Leo I'm so happy.' She said.

'Me to honey, me to.' He said and kissed her hair.

Ok a wee short one! Please review because I'm hardly getting any!! 


	10. Chapter 9

Thankyu for your wee reviews!

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own any of the Charmed crew but I own Noah, Kym, Lotttie (well Lissy owns her sort of because she loved her so much I gave her to her!) (Charlotte), Hallie and Jack (and any other characters that happen to appear!)

Ok I know in some of the reviews you were like 'yea another baby!' well in this chapter you will see there is a slight glitch in the 'baby matter'. Just read it!

Chapter 9

Piper woke up to the sun beating down on her face. She squinted her eyes and then rubbed them with the back of her palms and stretched. She looked down at her husband who was sleeping, dreaming and smiling. She wondered what he dreamed about. Was it still of her? Did he dream of their children? Or maybe of the new baby? She wasn't pregnant yet but she hoped she would be this month. She got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and brushed her long hair and tied it up in a pony tail. She looked down at the pregnancy test box sitting on the bathroom cabinet. This was the fourth month she and Leo had been trying for a baby and each month had come with the same result. Negative. She hated that word. It was a cruel word with no meaning. She hated it with a passion. Why was it so hard? She had been able to get pregnant ok the last two times why the change now? She breathed and went down the stairs to prepare breakfast. She began to make some coffee when she heard footsteps and turned around to see Leo walking in, fully dressed.

'Good morning.' He said and kissed her on the cheek.

'Morning.' She said back glumly. Leo was about to ask what was wrong but they he remembered what day it was and realised why the mood.

'So what do you want for breakfast?' She asked as she poured herself and Leo some coffee.

'No its ok ill make it myself. You sit down.' He said ushering her to the chair. She didn't protest and sat down. Leo looked at her and felt her heart ache. He began to make some breakfast. A few moments later all the kids came down, fully dressed.

'Morning mommy.' Charlotte said as she went over to her and clambered onto her knee.

'Hey baby girls. Sleep well?' Piper asked pulling her daughters hair back.

'Yep.' She nodded vigorously. Kym went over and sat up on the chair and Noah took the opposite seat.

'So Kymmie, Noah what do you want?' Leo asked as he gave Piper some coffee and Charlotte a Tommy Tippee cup.

'Um...Froot Loops!' Kym giggled.

'Ok Froot Loops on its way!' Leo said and he got their breakfast ready.

'Me to! Me to!' Charlotte said excitedly. She jumped up on down on Pipers knee.

'Settle down Lottie.' Leo said noticing Piper's facial expression.

'Otay.' She said and she went back to her drinking. Leo served up Noah and Kym's Froot Loops and then gave Charlotte some.

'Ok honey what would you like?' He said looking at Piper.

'Um...nothing. I think I might go up and get a shower.' She lifted Charlotte of her and stood up and set her back on the chair. She gave Leo a half smile and then up stairs. Leo knew she was going to take the test. He hoped for her sake it was a good out come.

Upstairs Piper was in the bathroom just after taking the test. She sat on the toilet tapping her foot impatiently and her hands on her knees. Prevention from shaking. She looked at her watch. 30 Seconds left. 29...28...27. Time went so slowly at these times of importance. 5...4...3...2...1. She stood up, hands shaking and she reached over for the small, plastic stick. She closed her eyes and brought the stick to arms length and opened her eyes. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she dropped the stick causing it to land face upwards.

_One Blue Line_

_Negative_

Piper felt her heart being ripped out and stood on. She fell to the toilet lid and let the tears drip. Yet again a failed month. She really thought that this was the month but look what thought did. She cried silently.

'Ok Lottie that's enough please go and wash your teeth. You to Kym.' He said. 'I'm coming up too.' He said. Kym and Charlotte ran up the stairs Leo following close behind. The girls both ran to the main bathroom and Leo could hear them arguing over who would go first and he smiled. He headed to the bedroom which he shared with his wife. He entered the room and went over to his closet. He opened it and it creaked and then he heard it. Soft crying. _'No' _He thought. He headed to their bathroom and opened the door slowly and saw his distraught wife sitting on the closed toilet lid.

'Honey...'He whispered. He watched as she lifted her head from her hands, eyes blood shot and puffy.

'Negative' She whispered. She pulled her back with her hands. 'Why Leo? Why! What did we do wrong?' She cried. Leo didn't know. He didn't have an answer for any of the questions. All he could was kneel down and wrap his arms around his upset wife. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her head.

'Ssh its ok baby. Maybe next time.' He said to her hair.

'No Leo! Not next time! Why not now?' She shouted.

Kym stopped her rhythmic movement of the toothbrush to hear her mom shout again. Her mom had been shouting a lot recently especially at dad. She didn't like her mom and dad arguing. It scared her. She looked down to her little sister who was happily brushing her teeth. Kym shook her brown hair and then went back to brushing her teeth.

'Piper I know its hard but there's always next month.' He said. She shook and a wave of tears fell again.

'I...know...but...what if there's something...wrong...with me?' She said.

Leo didn't understand. What did she mean 'what if there's something wrong with me?'? 'I'm sure there isn't.' He soothed.

'But...maybe there is.' She breathed and then stood up. 'I'm going to go make an appointment with Dr. Clyde.' She said with that she left the bathroom. Leo stood up and followed her but didn't make it as he was interrupted but Kym running into him.

'Sorry Daddy.' She said and looked to the ground.

'Its ok Kymmie. Is something wrong?' He asked.

'Well I heard mommy crying and getting angry and I was scared encase something was wrong.' She said.

'Oh Kymmie Mommy is fine. She is just a bit upset but she is fine now. Now you go back and do your homework and I will be up in a minute to check it.' Leo said and walked down stairs. Kym stood stationery for a few moments watching her father disappear and then turned and headed to the stairs of the Attic. She knew she wasn't allowed up there. But this was an emergency. She slowly opened the door and walked in and shut it quietly behind her.

Ok end of that short chapter! Next chapter: What is Kym doing in the Attic? Please review!


	11. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews! Appreciated!

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own any of the Charmed crew but I own Noah, Kym, Lottie (well Lissy owns her sort of because she loved her so much I gave her to her!) (Charlotte), Hallie and Jack (and any other characters that happen to appear!) I own Matthew.

Ok what is Kym up to?

Chapter 10

Kym set down a candle. She had seen her mommy do this many times before so she knew the exact order of things. She set the last candle and then she went over and got the gas lighter. She clicked it a few times and then the candle lit. She repeated the exercise with extreme care until all the candles were lit. She went over to the Book of Shadows. The book stayed at Piper's house because The Manor was the safest place for it to stay and it was protected. She brought a stool over and climbed onto it so she could see the pages. She turned it page by page, fleecing through Demon to Demon.

'Um...where is it?' She said softly. 'There.' She pointed to a short spell. She lugged the book to the centre of the circle and got ready. She held her breath. 'I hope maybe I can help.' She held her hands together and began to recite the spell.

'_Hear these words, hear my rhyme._

_Send me to my desired time.'_

(**AN:** I know what a short spell but I couldn't think!')

A gust of wind came then Kym was surrounded by stars and then she disappeared. The Book of Shadows fell to the ground with a thump.

Piper heard the thump and jumped. She had just put the phone down. 'What the...' She headed upstairs towards the attic where she presumed was her awaited Demon. She opened the door and stopped when she saw the candles in place and the Book of Shadows in the centre of it. 'LEO!' She shouted.

Stars appeared and then Kym came into vision. She blinked. 'It worked...didn't it?' she said sounding unsure. She shook her head, her hair shaking as she did so. For being only 7 years old she was very pretty. She heard footsteps coming and then she heard a voice. She recognised the voice to be her moms. She was about to run and hide when the door opened and Future Piper stopped in her tracks and stopped talking on the phone.

'Um...who are you?' She aksed. 'Oh honey not you. Look I have to go, ill ring you later.' And she hung up. 'Again who are you?'

'Kym...' Kym stuttered.

'Charlotte stop messing about and go tidy your room.' Future Piper said.

'No mom I'm Kym.' Kym said this time louder.

'Kym?' Future Piper said. Then she looked at her closely and then blinked. 'Kym? But you look about 7 and you're not 7'

'I am mommy. I'm' She went closer to Piper and whispered 'from the past'

'Pardon?' Future Piper asked.

'I was in the attic cause I wanted to help my mommy so I cast a spell and I came here.' She smiled.

'Oh why what's wrong with me?' Future Piper asked a worried expression on her face.

'I dunno. You are always crying and stuff.' Kym shrugged 'but I wanna make it all better.'

'Oh, I remember now.' She said remembering the hard time she went through. A well of tears filled her eyes but she blinked them back not wanting to upset her daughter. 'Ok come here honey.' She said and held out her arms. Kym smiled and ran to her future moms arms. Piper smiled and kissed her head. She had forgotten how cute her seven year old Kym had been. Charlotte was so like her hence why Piper had gotten them mixed up.

'Mommy what can I do to help?' Kym asked.

'Well Kymmie the reason your mommy is crying isn't because of you sweeties, you make her smile not cry. She is just having a tough time but don't worry she will be ok soon if I can remember correctly.' Future Piper said.

_Back in the past..._

'What? What is it?' Leo said as he came running in.

'Look.' Piper said and pointed to the circle.

'Oh right what did you do?' Leo asked.

'No! It wasn't me it was like this when I came up here.' She said.

'I see. Well let's go ask the kids and see if they know.' Leo said and they headed to the nursery where the kids normally were.

'Um..Noah did you go to the attic?' Piper asked nicely.

'No mommy I didn't.' Noah said and went back to his trucks.

'Lottie?' Leo asked looking at his three year old daughter.

'Whatty?' She asked.

'Did you go to the attic because you know sweetie you're not allowed but if you tell us now we wont be mad right mommy?' Leo said. Piper nodded.

'I didn't I pwomise.' She said.

'Ok. Where's Kym?' Piper asked.

'Dunno.' Noah said. Charlotte shrugged.

'Ok. Well play nice.' Leo said and they left and went back to the attic. Piper went to the Book of Shadows and looked at the page it was left at.

'Leo...I think I know were Kym is.' She said.

_In the future..._

'Phoebe, Prue this is Kym. She came from the past.' Future Piper said to her sisters who had just come over with their kids.

'Piper that's Charlotte!' Future Phoebe laughed.

'Nuh uh! I'm here!' Future Charlotte said as she came in the door. She was holding the hand of a small boy who had soft blonde curls and blue/green eyes. He looked adorable.

'Lottie what are you doing with Matthew?' Future Piper asked as the small toddler waddled over to her with open arms. He gripped onto her leg and kissed it.

'Mama' He said.

'He woke up and I lifted him out of his crib.' Future Charlotte said proudly.

'I helped her.' Future Kym said. 'Whoa that looks like me!' She said referring to present Kym who now looked a little bit scared.

'That is because it is you. Or rather past you.' Future Piper said as she lifted up little Matthew who had began to tug at her pant leg.

'Huh?' Future Prue said.

'I told you she is from the past. She cast a spell and then poof here she is!' Future Piper said.

'Oh.' The sisters said.

'Well what is she doing here?' Future Phoebe asked.

'I just wanted to help my mommy' Kym said.

'Yea remember when I had trouble getting you know...' Future Piper asked. The other sisters nodded.

'Oh yea.' Future Prue said.

'Well she came here because she wanted to help her mom.' Future Piper said.

'Yea but I'm scared and I wanna go home.' Kym said.

'I know but how do we get her back?' Future Prue asked.

'Book of Shadows?' Future Phoebe asked.

'Guess so.' Future Piper said and they all headed to the attic.

_Back in the past..._

'She cast a spell to go to the future. Why would she do that?' Piper said.

'I don't know.' Leo said and read the spell. 'I wonder where she is?'

Suddenly wind blew and Kym appeared again.

'Kym!' Piper said and went over to her and hugged her but then got stern. 'Where have you been young lady?'

'No where. It's a secret.' Kym said remembering what her future mommy had told her...

'_Now Kym don't tell your mommy where you were and who this little boy is. Ok can you keep it a secret?'_

'Oh really?' Piper asked.

'Yes. Bye!' She said and skipped off down to her sister and brother.

'Wait...' Piper said.

'Let her go.' Leo said.

'Leo she has some explaining to do' Piper said moving to the door but Leo stopped her.

'She can do it later because right now you have explaining to do. Did you make an appointment?' He asked softly as he sat down pulling her beside him.

'Yes it's for tomorrow with Dr. Clyde at 11:00 AM.' She said.

'Ok I'll get your sisters to look after...' He said but he was cut off.

'No I want to go on my own.' She said firmly and stood up and walked out of the attic. Leo watched her go and sighed.

Ok I know you are probably thinking what a crap chapter and what a crap writer I am but will you at least please tell me in a review! Next chapter: What does the Doctor say?


	12. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews! Appreciated! Yes I know I know I haven't updated in ages but i am busy with school and also can never think of what to write so appreciate every chapter!!

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own any of the Charmed crew but I own Noah, Kym, Lottie (well Lissy owns her sort of because she loved her so much I gave her to her!) (Charlotte), Hallie and Jack (and any other characters that happen to appear!)

Chapter 11

Piper walked to the waiting room of the clinic and took a seat. She took in the things which surrounded her: pregnant woman, couples coming to find out of they are pregnant, posters of babies and mothers, leaflets. She smiled at a young couple opposite her. It was obviously their first baby and they were overjoyed. She remembered how she felt when she was pregnant for the first time. She continued to look around until she heard her name called.

'Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, Mr Clyde will see you now.' The receptionist said. Piper got up and headed towards Dr Clyde's room. She walked in and saw he wasn't there yet so she stood at the door. A few moments later a tall man with dark brown hair came in.

'Mrs Halliwell-Wyatt take a seat please.' He said pointing to the chair in front of his desk. Piper sat down and set her bag at her feet. 'So how are you?' He asked taking a sip of coffee.

'Um…well I guess I have been finding it difficult to get pregnant.'

'Ok well I will do a few tests and see what comes up. Ok?' He said. Piper nodded.

After a number of tests Piper was sitting in the chair again waiting for Dr Clyde to return.

'Ok Mrs Halliwell-Wyatt your results should be in later on this afternoon so I will give you a call when they are here. It was lovely to see you again.' Dr Clyde said as he took his seat.

'Ok thank you.' Piper said. She got up and left the room. She left the clinic and got into her car. She looked in the mirror and began to cry. She knew by Dr Clyde's facial expression the results wouldn't be good. Tears fell freely down her cheeks and onto her top leaving wet spots on the shoulders. She took a tissue from the box in the back and wiped her eyes and blew her nose. After a few moments of sorting herself out she started the engine and began the journey back home.

Back home Leo was hovering the house. He had been cleaning the house since Piper left. He wanted to save Piper any work when she got back from the clinic. He hoped for Piper's sake it was good news. He pulled the plug out of the socket to hear the door open and close. He looked up to see Piper setting her keys on the dresser and walk to the kitchen. He followed her.

'Hey honey.' He said.

'Hey.' She said and turned the kettle on.

'Well how was it?' He asked, not wanting to upset her.

'Well it was ok. Got some tests done and Dr Clyde said he would ring me with the results.' She said and took a cup from the cupboard.

'Ok well that is good news right?' Leo said.

'Oh yea Leo just great. Getting tests done means its great news.' Piper said sarcastically.

'Honey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.' He said. He could see the cup shaking in her hand and her shoulders beginning to shake. He went over to her and put his arms on her shoulders. She pushed them off.

'Get of me.' She said. Tears fell down her cheeks. The cup dropped from her hands, shattering when it hit the floor. Leo took her in his arms and this time she didn't fight back. She collapsed into his arms and the tears fell out of her eyes. She didn't know why she was so upset. It wasn't Leo's fault but she wanted someone to blame other than herself.

'Sssh. It's ok.' Leo whispered in her ear.

'It's not ok.' She muffled out. 'It's not okay.' Leo held her closely. His heart ached for her. He didn't know what it felt like not to get pregnant. His job was easy. He kissed her head and kept telling her everything would be ok but in the back of his mind he didn't know whether it would be or not. He hoped that it was good news and that there was nothing wrong with her. He actually hoped that maybe it was his fault they couldn't get pregnant.

'You ok now?' Leo asked as he gave her a cup of coffee.

She nodded slightly and took a sop of coffee.

'Good. I was worried.' He said sitting down in the chair beside her. He placed his hand on top of hers and caressed it lovingly.

'Yea. So was I.' She whispered. 'Everything will be fine.' She said positively.

'You're right. Everything will be fine.' Leo said and lifted her hand up and kissed it softly, closing his eyes. Piper looked at him and smiled.

'I love you.' She said.

'I love you too.' He said and they kissed softly.

A few hours later while Leo was out at the shop Piper sat down to read a book when the phone rang. She stopped respiring for a split second. Was it the clinic? If so is it good news? She set the book down and walked towards the phone. He hand was shaking as she lifted the receiver.

'Hello?' She said.

'Hello is that Mrs Halliwell-Wyatt?' A voice said on the other line.

'Yes this is she.' Piper said. It was the clinic.

'Ok well I shall put you through to Dr Clyde. Please hold.' The voice said again and then there was silence.

'Hello Mrs Halliwell-Wyatt?' Dr Clyde said.

'Uh..yes' Piper said.

'This is Dr Clyde for The Clinic with your test results here. I just wanted to let you know they all came back clear. There is nothing wrong with you.' He said.

Piper didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She couldn't believe it. 'Ok thank you.' She felt tears of joy falling.

'You're welcome but we would like for you to bring Mr Wyatt to us tomorrow. Is that possible?' the Dr said.

'Oh um…yes that would be fine but may I ask why?' Piper asked.

'Well we just want to make sure you are both ok as we have found out there is nothing wrong with you and we just want to see if Mr Wyatt is ok too. See you tomorrow at 1:00PM. Bye for now.' Then the phone went dead.

The thought of Leo being the reason they were not getting pregnant never crossed Piper's mind. Maybe there was something wrong with him.

Ok end of that chapter. Next chapter: Is Leo the problem?


	13. Authors Note

**Ok I have no idea were this story is going so I am going to stop here! If I get any more ideas I will continue but as of such I have none. Thank you for all your reviews! **

**Thank you Molly xXx**


End file.
